Pokemon: Battle Figures
by NerdyGanster
Summary: This is a Pokemon Trading Figure Game fanfiction. It's about a boy name Parker who seeks to win the Pokemon Battle Figures Competition. But to do that is harder than it seems. And you can't always trust everyone around you. Read and review for more.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt to write a story This is my second attempt to write a story. Hopes it turns out ok? I mostly own this stuff except for the _**Pokémon**_ and the idea for the game. So the story is mine but the _**Pokémon**_ are not!! That's basically it. So enjoy! Or not??...

--

Ch.01-Let the Battle Begin

It was a beautiful day in the year 2108…

"Morning, Mom!" said an excited, 12 year old boy in a red bandana.

"Good Morning, Parker" said the boy's mom, "Where are you heading?"

"Mom, I've talked about this for like a month already! I'm going to get my _Pokémon_ Battle Figures License down by the post office!"

"Well, grab a quick breakfast and stay safe!!" his mom said.

Parker said "I know, Mom!!" as he rushed out the door.

The city was beautiful with clear skies, nice glass buildings, rushing hover-cars, and the nice recycled air smell. Parker quickly put on his jetpack and flew off to PBF station.

When he arrived, he quickly enter the line. He immediately heard the sound of a girl's voice in front of him saying, "So, you made it, why am I not surprised?" It was the voice of his long, child-hood friend, Minnie. Minnie was wearing her blue top with a Swablu Battle Figure on it with her short blue pants and dark gray boots. She had a short blue hair with yellow streaks in their and a pretty cocky look on your face. "I knew the moment you heard about the competition, you'd be here!" Minnie said. "But don't get to big headed. I will be the one winning the _Pokémon_ Battle Figures Competition!" she said.

The _Pokémon_ Battle Figures Competition was a competition where battlers would have to compete against other battlers and top battlers to obtain "ranks" (similar to badges from _pokémon_). At the end of a deadline, trainers with a complete a specific number of ranks gets to enter the grand competition. Winner of the grand competition gets a mystery prize, with second and third getting a lesser prize.

Parker said, "Well Min, I think I can actually win this thing, considering I'm a top battler." "YOU?? A TOP BATTLER?? HAHAHAHA!!", Minnie said, "My hamster is probably a better battler than you are! So, how many _Poké_-figures do you have anyways?" Minnie said with a curious smile. Parker hesitantly replied, "I have a lot of them!!" Minnie just gave him a look which forced the answer out of him. "Ok! I have only 4 Battle Figures."

Minnie moved up the line and followed by saying, "What?? You only have 4 Figures?! You do you know you need 6 for each battle, right? Plus you need 2 or 3 more for rotation and back-up! How can you only have 2??" Parker said, "Well I was so focused in winning and battling that I forgot to collect more of them." Minnie asked, "What are you gonna do now?" as she went to the front of the line to register.

"Minnie Fukamoto, age 12, Tama City, 8 Starter Battle Figures" she said. "Please stand over there to get your picture taken, Miss Fukamoto" said the Registration worker. Minnie went over and got her picture taken and waited as Parker registered. When he got to her he said, "Since you have 8 would you mind…"

"NO!!" Minnie said immediately, "I NEED these in case something happens dude!!"

"What do you suppose I do then, huh?" said Parker. "I don't know!" Minnie said. Just then, a spiky, blonde-haired, hover-boarder came over to talk to them. "Hey, I couldn't help over-hearing your conversation but I think _I_ could be of assistance" said the dude.

"Really…" Parker said.

"Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" asked Minnie. "Of course you do Minnie" said the dude and then gave her a young innocent boy's look. "Oh My Goodness! Riken?" said Minnie. Riken said "Yep, it's me Mint!"

Minnie then jumped up in the air and gave Riken a hug. Parker gave him the dude handshake and talked to him. "I thought you moved to Rura Town, Riken." "I did but soon my parents worked for the Battle Figures company and the rest was ancient history. So I decided to move back here. I've already got two ranks!"

"Whoa!! Two Ranks?? Already?" Parker asked. Minnie interrupted, "Ehem! Parker? The Figures?" "Right!" said Parker, "How can you help us, Riken?"

Riken replied, "Well since I got a lot of the Battle Figures from my folks, I can give you 4 of mine………if……….you beat me in a 3 on 3 _Pokémon_ Figure Battle!"

Parker astonished said, "A Figure Battle??"

--

Well That's the end of it. For now… I guess. Hope you liked it. If you did I can write more. Cuz I really love these characters.


	2. on hold

i'm putting this story on hold for a while cuz the plot is i orignally had is too complicated to work on right now. I'll start another simpler fanfiction and get back to this one when I can. 


End file.
